civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
C-evo test Book 31/6th 100 turns
See C-evo test Book 31/5th 100 turns for 21st century See C-evo test Book 31/7th 100 turns for 23rd century Turn 501. 2101 AD Roma 18: 2+52+(46-0;27+222) Arretium 5: 3+4+(9-1;2+12) Beneventum Aqueduct, start Mfg Plant Capture, i.e. liberate, (British) Nara 10 Americans' latest missile launchers are elite, which makes 216/54/2.5 a big problem except for our new marines 256/384/2. 502. 2102 Capua superhighways, start trade goods: 4+44+(40-2;24+180) Arretium temple, start cathedral: 8+3+(7-1;1+10) Tarracina 15 as first fighter is complete: 11+116+(36-2;21+162) Casinum sewer system, start mfg plant:1 profit +26+(21-3;4+28) Aquileia supermarket, start library: 2+30+(12-1;2+18) Alexandria Town Hall, start temple: 0+21+(9-2;1+12) Nottingham takeover complete, optimistically start cathedral: 1+13+0 Tax down to 10% because our trade goods and production overflows are keeping cash unnecessarily high: cash 1781+7, research 1836 503. 2103 Capua 16: 3+27+(47-2;15+240) Tarquinia 17: 4+81+(39-1;12+204) Beneventum 9: 6+28+(14-2;1+22) Tarracina 16 and another fighter (1 per turn indefinitely): 10+122+(37-3;9+186) Alba Longa 6: 0+10+(9-1;1+14) Casinum 13 (morale 12): 1+24+(21-3;2+32) York takeover complete, sell aqueduct, start trade goods: 0+6+0 Changchun survivor has trekked Arctic and boards ship north of Byblos 504. 2104 Aquileia 9: 2+18+(14-1;1+24) Alexandria temple, start cathedral: 8+0+(8-2;1+10) Nara takeover complete, start engineers: 0+21+0 Capture London 11; York besieger has gone, so York starts engineers. 505. 2105 Material Technology 9 > Naval unit design Tarracina 17: 9+126+(38-3;12+186) Aquileia library, start University: 1 profit +33+(13-1; 1+32) Pi-Ramesses cathedral, start aqueduct: 10+2+(12-4; 1+14) Byblos looking secure, starts Town Hall and growth: 4+0+0 506. 2106 Missile Cruiser 500/1000,5.5(+), carry 4, radar, artillery, cost (gulp!) 666 (line). Research Mat Tech 10 Beneventum 10: 4+26+(14-2;1+22) Pi-Ramesses 7: 11+3+(15-6;1+16) Nara 8 plus engineers, start cathedral: 0+20+0 Roma starts line of missile cruisers 507. 2107 Tarquinia 18: 4+99+(38-1;12+198) Arretium 6: 2+12+(7-1;1+10) Tarracina 18: 8+121+(39-3;12+192) Byblos 3: 6+0+0 London takeover complete, start engineers: 0+12+0 Nottingham disarmed, so we will sell off. 508. 2108 Roma 19: 5+69+(47-0;15+252) Pompeii Mfg Plant, start Temple: 0+45+(13-0;1+36) Brits retake Nottingham 8 509. 2109 Pompeii temple, start offshore platform: 5+27+(22-0;3+60) Clusium 4: 3+5+0 Alexandria 5: 10+0+(10-3;1+12) Another suicide puzzle (the second time I've had this one recently): My hardened Jet Fighter (255/51, i.e. effectively 382/76) wants to attack a city stated to be defended by a hardened city defense 64/96 (i.e. defensive strength 192 if he's been there for a while). Why do I get a standard suicide diagram with "my" figures 383 and 100 and the enemy's figures 192 and 100? (See Forum:Suicide diagrams) Program continues to give too much apparent strength to the American elite missile launchers 216/54 - should have attack strength of a mere 432, not nearly enough to kill one of my newest elite marines 256/384, i.e. defense strength 768. Maybe there's another missile launcher waiting to finish what its kamikaze mate starts? 510. 2110 Capua 17: 2+58+(50-2;15+258) Tarracina 19: 7+113+(40-3;12+198) Aquileia University, start Research Lab: 2+18+(14-1;1+54) Pi-Ramesses 8: 0+11+(12-4;1+14) Casilinum new hill city east of Ostia: 3+2+0 Disarm Boston 7!! Reduce Nottingham to 3. 511. 2111 Material Technology 10 > MT11 (though we could design a home defender for isolated cities 0/504 costing 105) Pompeii 11: 4+36+(23-0;3+62) Beneventum 11: 3+30+(15-2;1+24) Clusium Town Hall, start temple: 3+5+(4-0;0+8) London 9 plus engineers, start cathedral: 1 profit +11+0 York 5 plus engineers, start temple: 0+5+0 Nara cathedral, start Town Hall: 8+11+0 512. 2112 Tarquinia 19: 3+114+(38-1;12+198) Capture Heliopolis 10 Liberate Satsuma 6 - covert allies give us a great welcome; Brit occupiers go to remand cells, and we think that that clears all Brit cities from our continent. Capture Nineveh 9 - not expecting to hold it long, but it was 12 a moment ago and it may have been supporting ships. 513. 2113 Saturnia factory, start mfg plant: 1+20+(5-1;0+8) Beneventum mfg plant, start library: 4+54+(16-2;1+26) Tarracina 20: 4+140+(40-3;12+198) Alexandria 6: 0+26+(12-3;1+16) Boston still vacant; Philadelphia is too. Brits retake Nineveh 6 514. 2114 Ostia 18: 0+123+(33-0;9+180) Pompeii offshore platform, start university: 4+48+(23-0;3+62) Arretium cathedral, start granary: 10+4+(12-2;1+18) Byblos 4: 1+7+0 Capture Boston 7 and Philadelphia 7 with a single unit 515. 2115 Roma 20: 3+78+(48-0;15+258) Beneventum library, start university Casinum mfg plant, start theater Nara 9, Town Hall, start factory: 10+11+(16-9;1+12) Heliopolis takeover complete, start temple: 1 profit +7+0 Satsuma takeover complete, start temple, 0+8+0 Genua new 4-bonus city north of Saturnia: 3+3+0 Capture Chicago 6 516. 2016 Pompeii 12: 0+63+(22-0;3+60) Arretium 7: 7+11+(10-2;1+14) Beneventum 12: 3+57+(18-3;2+38) Pi-Ramesses aqueduct, start granary: 0+11+(12-4;1+14) Capture San Francisco 7 517. 2117 Capua 18: 2+64+(53-2;15+276) Pompeii university, start research lab: 0+66+(22-0; 3+90) Casinum theater, start library: 7+27+(23-3;2+36) Alexandria cathedral, start factory: 11+1+(13-4;1+16) Boston takeover complete, start theater: 0+13+0 Philadelphia takeover complete, start temple: 0+8+0 Mediolanum new city with fish at mouth of west inlet: 9+1+0 Atlanta vacant: bombarded from 8 to 4. 518. 2118 Intelligence > Material Technology 11 Beneventum University, start research lab: 3+57+(18-3;2+58) Tarracina 21: 2+132+(40-3;12+198) Alba Longa factory, start mfg plant: 0+12+(14-2;1+22) Chicago takeover complete but at risk so just trade goods: 0+8+0 Sabatia new city with fish and ebony west of Alexandria: 8+2+0 Suicide puzzle #3: hardened Jet Fighter (same as above, 255/51/12.5, but 51% health) attacks elite American missile launcher (216/54/2.5) that has just appeared on a "plain" tile. Suicide diagram gives us 383 and 51 and gives the enemy 108 and 51. How is that suicide? :(To be continued, probably) :See C-evo test Book 31/5th 100 turns for 21st century :See C-evo test Book 31/7th 100 turns for 23rd century Category:C-evo test Book 31